Crazy7
Background How he found lptpw: He was just scanning the mkw forums and came across the the forum games. The top thread was LPTPW!!!! so he decided to check it out. Now he's glad he did :P. it's the best thread hes been on, thanks to Yoshifan314 for creating it :) He has only been on the mkw forums since January 2013 but is already used to it and has been on loads of threads. This, however, is the most social one where everyone talks about the coolest stuff. Personality Very crazy, weird, mental, insane, stupid, koopa-like and a complete psycho xD Never backs out of a fight. Likes to come back to life (has done about 6 times) xD He is the craziest person many if you have ever seen. Crazy7 loves to annoy teachers in school and always talks. He is very loud and shouts random stuff at random times. His main things are BOOOOOOM!!!! and oh bum Powers and Abilities Crazy7 is the leader of all koopas so is very powerful. He created the magikruiser so it was designed for him. Many times he has been eaten by kotaro, once he escaped out with a knife in the stomach, but another he was digested (we won't go into detail about what happened next. As well, he has been eaten by master spaz, in which he was digested again, proving that kotaro is slightly easier to escape from. Like Yoshifan, he has been attacked by the evil forces of kotaro, and has a base where his minions group. His lands have been wrecked many times by the sheer evil looks of kotaros men, but have been rebuilt. The armies of generals koopa troopa, koopa paratroopa amd hammer bro are fading away as kotaro starts to wipe them out, but crazy7 has reinforcements from the grown up koopas, bowsers. The bowser family is easily one of the strongest in the multiverse, the power of their punches can be enough to wipe out New York. The weapons of koopas are carefully constructed in a secret base so secret that it can't be said of. From weapons more powerful than nuclear bombs, to weapons weaker than a blunt pin are made here, each army getting 1 each. The main weapon used for each army is as follows: Troopa: green shells Paratroopa: flying high in the air then dive bombing Hammer bro: spiky hammers As a last resort, koopa paratroopas fly high in the sky for help from lakitu, another friend of the koopas. They float on the lakitu and throw green shells and red shells from the sky at their enemies. They can also call upon the dead and summon drybones's from the darkness to murder all as zombies and destroy the world. Drybones have a favour to offer them, to fight a war for koopas, but the evil of the drybones is only ever called upon as the last thing. The only good drybones is the one that Crazy7 himself raised as a child, this is the drybones from mario kart. Koopas are a warring group who battle for land and rarely back out of a fight. This skill is good in some cases, so they can attack when the enemy is tiring, but if it is a war to the death of the last enemy, not as good because if they lose, the species will be wiped put forever. Quotes Quotes from LPTPW: Quotes from school: Conclusion This page will be full of crazy stuff over time, more weird yet wonderful quotes and just plain random stuff. Thanks to yoshifan for making my page :) I really appreciate it. The lptpw gang is the best gang on mkw forums... And we barely ever talk about mkw!!!! Category:LPTPW Category:Crazy7 Category:Newbie Category:Insane Category:Crazy Category:Random